


push red (everytime you phone me).

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Boys in Skirts, Brief Cockwarming, Butt Plugs, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Feminization, I Want That Twink Obliterated, Lingerie, M/M, Multi, Office Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Names, Peter in a dress, Phone Sex, Praise Kink, Sir Kink, Voice Kink, degrading, i mention panties like twice pls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24410911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: pepper was gracious enough to hand an intern $20 to get him the largest, sugariest concoction the starbucks across the street could offer. that seemed to do the trick in terms of his general mood. but something— someone was missing.AKA: peter parker gets his guts rearranged.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 492
Collections: Anonymous





	push red (everytime you phone me).

**Author's Note:**

> this entire thing is 100% self indulgent like ask me to explain to you why i wrote this at 1 am and i really just cannot  
> title's from she don't by ella mai but that song has 0 relation to the fic whatsoever so do with this info what you will  
> i just wanted to see peter get wrecked ?? so enjoy what ever this is

Tony had made it explicitly clear to every employee and intern that crossed his path that morning that he didn’t want to see a single one of their faces. He was on the edge of a migraine, the coffee pot wasn’t working, and he was in the mood to fire whoever looked at him sideways.

Pepper was _gracious_ enough to hand an intern $20 to get him the largest, sugariest concoction the Starbucks across the street could offer. That seemed to do the trick in terms of his general mood, but something— _someone_ was missing. 

Tony spent most of the morning isolated in his office. It was a grueling task, having to reply to emails and actually _work_ for once. His usual tactic was getting pepper to do it by ignoring the stacks of paperwork long enough. However, she was _also_ in a pissy mood. Pissy Pepper and a disobedient Tony equaled a very unhappy time for everyone. Halfway through the afternoon, once his coffee was long gone, there was a little knock on his office door.

“Come in,” he called, tapping his pen against his desk. 

Peter peeked in, opening the door just a crack. He had a shy smile on his face, pretty blush dusting freckled cheeks. “Daddy?” He asked softly. “You okay?” 

“You don’t have to stand there, baby, come in.” Tony said, looking up from his stack of papers to meet Peter's gaze. He stepped into the office— a vision in his puffy-sleeved, powder pink dress. Peter shut the door behind himself. Tony turned in his chair, dropping his knees open a bit. That was all it took for Peter to accept the unspoken invitation. 

He plopped himself down in Tony’s lap, legs hanging off each side of the large chair. He quickly wrapped himself around his boyfriend. Peter rested his head on Tony’s shoulder as the chair swiveled back around. 

“You need something, prince?” He asked, pecking the top of Peter’s head.

“I dunno I.. miss you,” Peter mumbled. 

He shifted in Tony’s lap, settling all his weight on one of his thighs, wiggling his hips just so. That’s when Tony felt it— the wide base of a plug poking against his thigh. “But Miss Potts said you’re busy.. don’t wanna be a bother,” Peter continued, pushing his hips down against Tony’s thigh. 

“I always have time for you, prince, _always,_ ” he insisted. Peter sat up in his lap, soft pout on his lips. “Promise..?” 

Tony couldn’t help but grin. His boy was downright _angelic_. He placed a gentle kiss on his lips, nodding his head once he pulled away. “I promise, Petey-pie.” He deliberately dropped his tone, knowing exactly what Peter came looking for. 

“Now, tell daddy what you want.” 

Peter flushed red, hands gracing the hem of his dress. “Want you to take care of me.. please?” 

How could Tony say no, when his boy was gonna ask so sweetly? He placed his hands on Peter’s thighs, slowly edging them up under his skirt. He could feel the familiar pattern of lace, hooking his fingers under the sides of Peter’s panties to tug them down his legs. 

“Take care of you how, baby?” He was teasing, he knew. But he knew how much Peter liked to put on a show; to be teased, face hot and red, skin flushed and left desperate. 

Peter was writhing in his lap, the tips of his ears a cherry red. “Wan’ daddy’s cock, _please_.” 

He was always so polite, always such a sweet little prince for his daddy. Of course Tony would indulge him. He rucked Peter's dress up, taking in the sight. The white lace panties he had on underneath were messily shoved down his thighs. The head of his little cock was red and leaking already, and Tony had barely touched him. 

“You want me to fuck you, is that it? Bend you over my desk so whoever comes in can see me use you, baby?” The filth rolled off his tongue like honey, dripping in that sickly sweet tone he loved to use to get Peter all riled up. His dick twitched at the idea, and Tony couldn’t help the wolfish grin that crept onto his face. 

“Uh-huh,” Peter panted. “I- I wanna..” 

“You know daddy’s always going to give you what you need, honey.” Tony cooed, unbuttoning his slacks. “Get up, turn around.” 

Peter scrambled off his lap, skirt of his dress gathered up in his little fists. He spun around, facing the door, and that alone made his cheeks flush. “My sweet boy, came all prepped and dolled up. What if someone comes in and sees your little cock spilling all over my desk?” He gave a mock gasp, taking the flared base of the plug in his grip. 

Peter let out a shuddered moan when Tony lightly twisted the plug. Extra lube was pouring out of the sides, and he let it slowly drip down as he toyed with it, pumping the toy in and out of Peter’s hole. 

He wobbled with every rough thrust of the plug, whimpering, gripping his dress skirt a bit tighter. “Daddy.. stop teasin’..” he panted softly. His face was _burning_ with embarrassment, eyes set on the door, wondering what _would_ happen if anyone did walk in.

“Alright alright,” he grumbled. It was easy enough to fully pull out the plug, Peter giving a soft whine as his rim caught on a thicker part of the toy. 

Tony shoved his slacks down his thighs, hands gripping Peter’s hips as he slowly eased him down onto his cock. Even after the plug, he was still so fucking _tight_. He started circling his hips, jerking up a little on Tony’s dick. 

He squeezed his hips roughly, enough of a sign for Peter to stop.

“Oh, baby, you know not to get too ahead of yourself,” he cooed. Peter was shaking in his lap, knuckles going white from how hard he was holding onto his skirt. “Pretty boy.. always such a vision. I know exactly who would _love_ to see you like this.”

Tony let go of Peter’s hips, reaching for his phone. 

That definitely got Peter’s attention, as he shook his head. “Nuh, _s’embarrassing_ , daddy _please,”_ he hiccuped. 

Peter couldn’t take it, he’d been wanting release for _days_ and he was so close to having Tony give him exactly what he wanted. He couldn’t cum without permission— cock having gone an angry shade of red, beads of precum pooling from his slit. He squeezed his eyes shut as Tony mindlessly hummed, typing away on his phone.

And then Peter heard the familiar ringtone, as loud as the speaker volume on FaceTime could go. 

He squeezed his eyes shut, shaking just slightly, unable to take how shameful he felt. 

Bucky picked up on the second ring. 

Peter was sure he was too far gone, tuning out all the mindless small talk Tony and Bucky were making. It went on and on until he couldn’t take it anymore.

“Suh.. sir, _please_ , can’t take it,” he choked out. Bucky’s voice was loud and clear behind Peter, and he _knew B_ ucky could see everything. He tsk’d softly, giving a soft sigh that rang in Peter’s eardrums. 

“Look at our boy, Tones, he’s _begging. A_ in’t he sweet?” 

There were lips pressing a warm, wet kiss to Peter’s shoulder, making him shudder. 

“What’s the point of havin’ daddy fuck your pretty pussy if you’re gonna drip everywhere, darlin’?” The slow drawl of his accent made the words even more tantalizing. The nickname was punctuated by Tony, who snaked an arm around his waist. He snapped his hips up and Peter couldn’t help the choked out moan that left his lips. 

He hiccuped as he was settled in Tony’s lap again. He couldn’t move, couldn’t even try to fuck himself down on Tony’s dick and take what he needed. “Ah.. m’sorry, sir—“ he shakily replied. 

“S’not your fault, sweetheart. That’s why we gotta do this, hmm? Daddy ‘n I gotta train your cunt. Y’know why, doll?” 

It got him hot all over. The way Bucky could just say things like _that_ , no embarrassment or second guessing lacing his words. Just the rasp of his low tone, the dominance he naturally exuded. 

Peter struggled to find his words, unable to control the shake of his body. “Ca-cause.. m’made for daddy ‘n sir, belong tuh you—“ he whined, tears now collecting in the corners of his eyes, keeping them squeezed shut.

“You hear that, tony? Our little prince _knows_ . Made special just for us, our own slut to fill up ‘n use.” He can practically _hear_ Bucky’s smirk, and there’s a searing heat settling in Peter’s gut.

“I.. need’tuh, _pleaseplease_ _sir_..” 

Peter couldn’t even find his voice, clenching around Tony’s cock. He wasn’t even getting fucked and still, he was so desperate for something _, anything._

Tony clicked his tongue, bringing his phone down to capture the perfect swell of Peter’s ass. “I think he’s been good enough, Buck. What do you think?”

“Peter, sweetheart. You think you deserve this? You been good enough for daddy to fill that little hole up?” Bucky asked. He gasped for air as he nodded wildly, earning a _laugh_ from Tony. “He can’t even talk, Buck.”

Then Bucky was laughing at him too. “A’course he went cock-stupid.. sluts like that can’t function without getting filled up at least once a day.” 

Peter felt like he was in a haze, surrounded by the warmth of Bucky and Tony’s voices. Tony gently pried one of his hands away from his skirt, replacing the bunched up fabric with his _phone_. And there was Bucky, wet hair slicked up into a messy bun, a hand slowly fisting his cock. 

Before Peter could mumble out a soft _hi_ , Tony slammed him, chest down, onto his large desk. Calloused, heavy hands were squeezing his hips, and there was no wait. Peter couldn’t squeeze his eyes shut, hiccuping on breathy moans as Tony began fucking into him. 

“You don’t wanna find out what’ll happen if you drop that phone, doll.” Bucky advised, followed by a low groan as his hips thrust up into his closed fist. 

No, Peter really didn’t, but the threat of a punishment on top of how overwhelmed he felt was the tipping point. Tony’s hips snapped forward, skin slapping against skin, accompanied by the filthy squelch of Peter’s wet hole. It was so much, all at once, accumulating in his gut. He wanted to cum, he _needed_ to, he couldn’t take it anymore.

He kept an iron grip on Tony’s phone, so scared to drop it because _nothing_ came to mind that could be worse than the past week. 

The frustration for release was too great, and Peter let out a desperate whine, tears finally bursting through and rolling down his cheeks. Every moan was a desperate reach for air, chest constricted as he was pressed flush against the wooden desk. “Da— _can’t_ ,” he whimpered.

Peter was a sight though; freckled cheeks burning cherry red with nothing but pure embarrassment, dress flipped up to expose the soft swell of his ass. fat, Hot tears streaming down his puffy cheeks. His mouth was frozen in a permanent O, looking like he was mid-cry with every thrust Tony gave. 

“S _ir, I gotta-“_ he hiccuped, the heat in his gut too much to bear. His little cock was trapped between the desk and his tummy, a small puddle of precum underneath him. 

“Cum, babydoll, make a mess on daddy’s desk now,” Bucky instructed. He groaned over the phone, something almost animalistic, spilling into his fist. 

That was Peter’s breaking point. His face on screen was contorted in some sort of silent scream, lithe body shuddering with a fervor as he came. 

Tony wasn’t too far behind, fingers digging into the meat of Peter’s hips as he gave a few final thrusts. “oh fuck,” he breathed out, hips sputtering as he came deep in him. His boy was still shaking, body pressed against the desk. Tony pulled out, and leaned forward to pluck his phone out of Peter’s grip. 

He flipped the camera around, panning in so Bucky could get a good look. Peter’s rim was red and puffy, Tony’s cum daring to drip out and down his thighs. 

“Ain’t that a sight,” Bucky mumbled, watching intently as Tony reached for the plug from before. 

He was careful and steady with his pace as he reinserted it, plugging Peter up for the day. “Doll, you okay?” he asked, setting down his phone. Tony readjusted the lower half of Peter’s dress, wrapping both arms around his waist to pull the boy up into his chest. Peter’s head lolled to the side, resting on Tony’s shoulder. His knees felt like jelly, a dull ache on his hips, but he felt utterly blissed out. 

He lazily tugged on Tony’s shirt collar to get his attention. “C-Can sir come..?” he asked.

Tony smiled, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Pick up the phone and ask, baby.” 

Peter reached for Tony’s phone, once again flooded with embarrassment when he looked down at the desk. He’d been pressed down on Tony’s paperwork, cumming all over a few pages that had the misfortune of being lodged under him. 

Peter shakily pressed the phone up to his ear. “Sir-? Can’t walk.. come ‘n get me, please?” He always asked for what he wanted that way, questions saccharine sweet. He felt a little giddy after, wanting to get carried off home by Bucky. 

Instead, he was met with a condescending chuckle. 

“And why would i do that, doll?” Bucky asked. Peter softly huffed, pressing up against Tony’s hand, which was gently carting through his curls. 

“Butbut.. m’tired and my legs hurt,” he mumbled, pout evident in his tone. Bucky lightly tsk’d. 

“That ain’t my fault is it? That’s _daddy’s_ fault,” he chided. “It’s real selfish of ya, darlin,’ to only whore yourself out to one of us. I hope daddy treated you real good, cause I got your cage waitin’ for ya. So get your ass home. _N_ __ow_.” _

And then he hung up.

Tony must have heard the familiar dial tone, releasing his grip around Peter. “You heard the man, didn’t you, Peter?” He said, raising a brow when Peter opened his mouth to protest. Tony held out an expectant hand, where Peter placed his phone. “We’ll deal with your punishment for ruining my papers when I get home tonight,” he added, sitting back down in his chair.

Tony turned away like Peter wasn’t even _there_ and it made his knees go weak again. “Can.. can I get my panties back, please daddy?” 

“And who paid for ‘em?” Tony asked, holding up the bundle of lace in one hand, dangling them for Peter to see. He looked down at his mary janes, face burning with shame as he mumbled out, “Y _ou did.”_

“Damn right, prince. I paid for them. That makes them _mine_.” 

“Bu—“ Tony cut him a look so sharp Peter froze mid-protest. Tony flashed him a smile so fake it was almost frigid. He didn’t try to say anything more, taking wobbly steps towards the door. Tony spoke up just as Peter took a step into the hall. 

_“Have a safe trip back home, baby.”_   
  



End file.
